


Romance Is For Losers

by fadedink



Category: Pacific Rim (2013) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Rob don't do romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Is For Losers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).



> So once again, [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com) called me fic monkey and commanded me to write. I accused her of wanting Valentine shmoop. She didn't deny it. This is how we roll.

Months ago, Rob and Charlie agreed that romance was for losers. Nevermind that Charlie had spent weeks trying to woo Rob into that first date (Rob says it was the most awkward wooing on the planet while Charlie just shrugs and smiles) as Rinko made comments about how romantic it all was (it totally wasn't) and Max just shook his head in fond exasperation every time Rob started bitching about it (and he didn't smile the whole time, he _didn't_ ).

And there was nothing romantic about the way it took them weeks and weeks to end up doing anything more than kissing and making out on the sofa. That wasn't romantic at all – it was just Charlie taking it slow because getting involved with a co-worker wasn't always the smartest idea (and hadn't worked out so well for him in the past) and Rob taking forever to realize that he was actually _in_ a relationship (because yeah, all of his previous ones had failed spectacularly). And anyway, it wasn't like either one of them felt rushed to get naked and do the deed (and fuck Perlman sideways for the fact that Rob still can't drop that particular phrase from his vocabulary).

No, romance was definitely for losers.

If there were times when Charlie would make a side trip on the way home from the Sons set to pick up Rob's favorite ice cream, well, that was just Charlie being thoughtful. And the only reason that Rob dropped all that money on a new motorcycle jacket for Charlie was because his old one was getting worn in the elbows and shoulders.

And when Charlie came home with a brand new X-box One system at two in the morning the night it was released, Rob didn't get a warm, fuzzy feeling inside because, well, Charlie was just as a big a geek, he just managed to hide it better. Just like Charlie didn't grin for days after Rob surprised him on set that one time and listened in rapt attention to all the tales that Katey and Maggie and Kim had to share (he'd already heard all of Ron's).

But the afternoon that Charlie came home to find Rob elbow deep in dinner preparations (Charlie's favorite meal from the looks of the ingredients spread out across the counter, though Rob denied spending the entire morning on the phone with Charlie's mum), he watched him for a moment before his eyes shifted to the calendar and the bright red circle around the date.

_Loser_ , Charlie said fondly as he brushed a kiss across the curve of Rob's jaw, delighted at the flush that crept across freckled skin and the dimples that flashed when Rob smiled.

And Rob didn't say a word later that evening when they sat down at the table for dinner. Not a single word about the new candles that flickered merrily in the dark room or the bottle of wine that had _not_ been in the house that morning. He didn't even say a word when Charlie pulled the chair out for him (he was too busy trying not to laugh at both the gesture and the cheesy, endearing grin on Charlie's face).

But when Charlie scooted his chair closer, eyes twinkling in the candlelight, and smiled, Rob leaned in and pressed his lips to a stubbled cheek and whispered, _loser_ , and yeah, okay. Whatever.

Romance was still for losers.


End file.
